What Comes Next
by YatagarasuMisaki
Summary: When Yata finds his ex-best friend, lying cold in an alley way, every fight they've ever had goes out the window. Hate is something forgotten as the redhead is unable to let him go so soon, unable to part with him when so much has been left unsaid. ((This is a co-authored fic written by Fandomslight and myself))
1. Chapter 1: Yata

When Yata had heard that his enemy, rival, ex-partner and best friend, Fushimi Saruhiko was missing, no matter what he felt he and select other from HOMRA had joined in the search.

Yata was trying to keep it together, he really was, but members like Rikio, Izumo, and Chitose who knew him well enough could tell he was falling apart at the seams, barely keeping it together as he explained how they'd divide the city between themselves and Scepter 4. Yata was surprised by how willing the Blue King was to let him help, take a little control. Maybe the man was nice, compassionate, sympathetic…or maybe he also saw the expression in the redhead's eyes, the pain there that Yata refused to feel yet.

They're off then and Yata skates through the city faster than he thinks he ever had before, checking basements, shady dealings, searching…searching…searching for hours until he makes it to the outskirts, the sun starting to dip below the horizon.

Blue catches his eyes and he speeds down, skidding as his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

"S…Saru…hiko…?"

He rushes over and his hands stark softly pressing over the blue's body, searching for a pulse he can't find.

"Saruhiko! Come on, come on, say something, open your eyes." He commands as he still can't find a pulse. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

He's gentle but quick as he lays the teen on his back, opening his mouth to breath into him, hands pressing down on his still chest. 1….2….1….2….1….2….

Nothing…nothing. Yata knows it's no used but he can't stop as he pumps.1….2….1….2….

"No…No! Saru…" His voice hitches, a sob choking him, breathless from trying to push all of his breath into the blue below him.

"Don't leave me here! Don't…you can't!"

His head falls onto Saruhiko's chest as he sobs, choking, gasping, hands curling into the other's bloody uniform.

"Saru…please god…please…I beg you." He sniffles and chokes another sob. "Please!" He screams and with shaky hands pulls out his pda, dialing for emergency. "Please! I need someone quick! M-M-My friend.." He stammers out, crying to hard to really form words.

"My friend, he's hurt, really hurt please quick, He needs help."

The man on the other end of the phone is asking questions and Yata gets frustrated, angry, upset that they're still talking and there's no moving happening. "Please sir!" He shouts. "I'll answer whatever you want when you get here ok?! He's hurt and there's a lot of blood and he could be dead! He needs help! He needs….I need…." He's crying hard again and there are firm voices on the phone, the man telling someone to move, asking in a gentle voice for Yata's location. He gives it and hangs up the phone, dropping it to continue trying to pump blood to Saru's heart.

1…2…1…2…1…2…

"Hold on Saru ok? Please hold on….I know you're in there. Stay, stay, stay…please? I'm sorry…whatever I did I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!"

He's still pumping, hoping that if he can keep it up for just a little longer they can shock his heart, spark something that's still in him.

"Just a…" He hiccups, "little longer. You're stronger than this…the strongest ok? Come on…little longer please."

He doesn't stop. 1…2…1…2…1…2…

"You promised! You promised me dammit! I won't let you break it! I won't, I won't I-"

_"Hey Saru?" he had asked from his spot on the floor, head in Saruhiko's lap, staring up as the dark haired boy's fingers pressed rapidly on the buttons of his gameboy, absorbed._

_"Hm?" was the reply, distracted._

_"Saru." _

_Finally he paused his game and looked down snapping "what?" in annoyance. Yata flinched a little at the tone and Saruhiko took a deep breath, his face softening. "What Misaki." He tried again._

_"What happens next?" _

_Saru quirked an eyebrow and looked confused. "Next? Misaki I told you, go to sleep whenever you wish, you don't need to stay up with me."_

_"No." Yata replied, shaking his head, "Next. After we die….like in the game. We don't…get extra lives too…do we?"_

_The other boy looked down at the redhead, at his genuinely questioning face. 'He was serious?'_

_Saruhiko started laughing, starting off softly then getting louder, almost doubling over but unable to because of the boy in his lap. "Extra lives? Honestly Misaki do you pay any attention in school? No we don't get extra lives idiot."_

_Yata was quiet for a long moment, seeming to think hard about something and Saru liked watching the expressions flit over his face._

_"Then what?" He finally asked. "What comes next?"_

_Saruhiko opened his mouth to say 'heaven…duh' but stopped, unable to say the words he had been taught in school all these years. The after life, heaven, some great paradise…all things that a young Saruhiko could barely wrap his head around._

_"Well….I don't really know." He said honestly. "I would have no way of knowing Misaki. Not until way later when we're both old, really old." One of his hands involuntarily moved down to run through chestnut hair._

_"Hm….when we're old?" Yata looked up with big, innocent eyes. "Don't go without me ok?" He blurted, one hand gripping the other's shirt tightly in a small fist. "Promise me. We'll go together."_

_Saruhiko's eyes widened and he didn't understand where any of this is coming from, let alone why Yata wants to talk about death and the afterlife in the first place. You didn't get to decide when you died. Fate didn't work like that._

_"What? Misaki, what are you talking about? How can I prom-"_

_"Just do it!" Yata's voice cut him off and Saruhiko looked down, looked into eyes so bright and filled with nothing but him that Saru didn't know if he'd be able to say no._

_"Why?" He said instead._

_"Because….if we go together…neither of us will have to be alone for a second…and we can play more games right? Wherever we end up? Just like we do now? We won't…be alone anymore. That was the deal right?"_

_Saruhiko's throat went dry and he felt something in his chest tighten, maybe his heart. He didn't know, he hadn't felt such a sensation in a long time if ever._

_"Ok….I promise. We'll go…together." He said slowly, unable to fight back a smile when Yata's returning grin is everything he wanted._

_"Pinky swear?" Yata asks, holding out his smallest finger for Saru to twine his with._

_"Ok…it's a promise."_

_"_You bastard! we swore! We swore on it!" Yata presses, up, down, up, down, 1…2…1…2…

He's growing tired and his arms hurt, his breath getting quicker as he gasps for it, panting, crying, choking, sobbing, the front of Saruhiko's vest now a mess of blood and his tears, wet.

He hears sirens and when he sees the lights round the corner, there are people, shouting, someone pulling him away…two people holding him back as he protests, yells, tells them that they need to help…that they-

A man is talking to him, telling him how good he's done, his compressions how they may have saved Saruhiko, how they're trying to do everything they can.

Not good enough. Not good enough. Not good enough!

Do more, do more, do more!

He's tired, exhausted and probably looks like he's about to pass out the way he is, covered in Saru's blood, crying, eyes blood shot, voice hoarse from yelling.

They murmur calm, soothing words that Yata isn't listening to, just letting the sound lull him a little as they let him get into the back of the ambulance, unable to see over the men that crowd around the blue's body, but able to hear the shocks, the sounds. "One, two, clear! One, two, clear!"

His heart has never beat so fast and for the first time in Yata's life, he closes his eyes and prays, to what he doesn't know, but he wants nothing more than to see blue eyes staring at his…just like they used to.


	2. Chapter 2: Saruhiko

_((This chapter written by fandomslight))_

_Please…help me. It hurts. I can't stand this. Please…_

_Help!_

The swordsman awoke gasping for breath, sweat dripping off his forehead. Those voices…what were they? Sure the Blue didn't have the greatest mental stability, but he'd never heard voices before. Was it just a nightmare? Hopefully that were the case—he'd be able to get over it much sooner.

He sits up, though the act is much harder than it should be, and it's painful no doubt. The Blue finds himself in an empty alleyway, lacking the memory of how he got here, or how he'd manage to pass out in a place like this. Then he looked over, and what he saw was enough to make his eyes go wide and make him scream.

His own body…beaten, bruised, bloodied, and worst of all not moving.

With trembling hands, he pulled himself off the ground, staggering backwards as he tried his best to piece things together.

_Help me. Please get me out of here!_

'_Shut up_!' he shouts, holding his head in his hands as he tries to shake the voices. He's alive…he knows he is. So why does he see his own body cold and lifeless on the ground in front of him. He looks back at himself, body shaking, weight unable to hold him up. The swordsman is soon leaning into the wall to keep himself upright. He feels like he could be sick, but was that even possible in his state? What was his state? '_Get up! What the hell are you doing laying there? Get up_now!'

Fushimi wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, silently screaming at himself to get up. This was all just some horrible dream that he'd wake up from…eventually, right? He'd already seen the scariest bit. This was bad enough so just wake up already!

_Come with us. Help us!_

He screams again, back to holding his head inbetween his hands. It hurts enough to make him fall to his knees, shaking in the fear that this might be real after all. What did this mean for him? Was he dead? The Blue didn't even remember how it had happened.

Then he hears a shuffling, and his head snaps up at the person who'd finally come to find him. Much to his further horror do his eyes set on the dark beanie and white headphones, and he jumps up as if standing between his body and the vanguard would prevent him from seeing.

But the Red runs right by him, straight to the dead body behind him. Saruhiko can't get himself to turn around and look, his feet planted in place as he hears screaming cries behind him. 'Misaki…'

Further fear sets in. If he is dead, that'd be the end of everything. Misaki would surely forget him now. After a little while he'd only be a memory in the back of his mind. Even more of a reason to try and will himself alive, though the act of trying to communicate with his own body was much too hard now.

A hand raises to his face, and he feels tears form at his eyes. It stings and he can't help but begin to cry out as well. 'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Misaki. For everything. I just…wanted you to see me like you saw them and…I'm so sorry.'

He stumbles back against the wall, sliding down until he hits the ground. It was like his body had lost all of its energy, and his feet just couldn't keep him up anymore. Seeing Yata try so hard, it tore at him inside. For so long they'd been fighting, petty arguments and clashing of weapons that they were unable to reconcile their differences.

And now he was—he hated to say it—dead.

The tears that had stung his eyes earlier were already streaking down his face. Usually he'd hide such a thing, but no one saw him anymore anyways. What was the point of hiding? The guilt of the years he'd been separated coming back to him; and here Yata was calling for help and trying to keep him going when it was a futile attempt. There was no saving him. Even if they did, hadn't his brain shut down for too long?

'_I'm sorry, Misaki.' he whispers after a choked cry. 'I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm not.._.'

Those voices come back, screaming at him louder than before…clearer than before. He's almost certain that he'll lose his mind, trapped and tortured with the pleas he hears.

Fushimi forces himself up—forces himself to drag his feet over to Misaki. They feel so heavy, the task takes more out of him than it should, and he drops back to his knees as soon as he's there. '_Misaki…it's okay_.' He places his hand on the vanguard's shoulder, with little effort in tugging him away. He wonders if the other can feel it, though it's unlikely.

'_You don't have to try anymore. It'll be harder on you. I'm tired, that's all. I'm going to sleep for a little bit_.' And even as he tries to convince the other of this, he's trying to convince himself; but the tears don't stop.

'_It's enough. Thank you, Misaki_.'

At this point, Fushimi had really given up on any hope that he'd make it through this. It had been something he'd accepted the moment he didn't wake up the instant he tried forcing it. Nothing was happening, and he was just too tired to fight back anymore. He'd settle and go to the Hell that was apparently calling for him.

And maybe he didn't mind it so much anyways. Yata had come for him—had gone out of his way to look for him when he'd probably been missing for some time. It made him more than happy, to know that the other was thinking about him. It had always been what he longed for, obsessed over. At some point the idea of fighting for his attention through hatred had just failed to be enough, and he'd hoped for what they used to have.

Only to have his life taken from him—slipped away by something he still didn't know about. The memory wouldn't come to him. All he did remember was being out on patrol. Things were going completely normal and okay and he had been heading back to the building. There were shortcuts through the alleys, and he took them on such a constant basis that he was never bothered by them. And then…then…_what_?

It sends a pain through his head, and he has to rub his temples with his fingers to stop the throbbing of a headache. You'd think that after dying you wouldn't feel pain anymore—physical or mental; but he was dealing with both, and it hurt him more than he could manage.

He still hopes to pull at the vanguard until he gives up, knowing that things aren't going to go quite according to Yata's wishes this time. Maybe he just has little faith in life, but it just didn't look good for him. After all who knows how long he'd been here, motionless and dead to the world. It could have been minutes, hours. He didn't quite suspect days, thinking that he wouldn't even be here as is if he were truly gone.

That time was coming, though. Feeling so tired and not having the usual energy he did, Fushimi knew he wouldn't be staying much longer. He soon heard the sirens coming and pulled away, standing off to the side as he watched events unfold. Misaki had become a mess by this point—hysterics in every word and action. It sent a jolt of guilt through him. He caused this, and this was entirely his fault.

He watches as they move Yata into the ambulance to rest, a paramedic handing him a blanket and seating him on the bench inside the back of the van. He watches as the paramedics quickly move him onto a stretcher and continue compressions where Yata had left off. They're hooking him up to machines, clearly not finding any pulse or hearing any heartbeat.

It's pointless. Why are they still trying?

He moves to the back of the ambulance, peering in to see the Red leaning against the wall of the van, face blank and emotionless. Fushimi wishes he could call someone to pick him up. Izumo, maybe…or hell, maybe even Mikoto. All he knows is that Yata shouldn't be around for this much longer. 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.' He mutters with a sad smile, '_This was one I honestly wanted to keep. I've let you down again, haven't I, Misaki?_'

_One, two, clear!_

He hears the first shock, though nothing happens to him. Fushimi doesn't feel a thing from where he's at, and it only reinforces the idea that he's a hopeless cause that they're all wasting their time with. For a moment, his attention averts from Misaki, turning back to his own lifeless body as they try to shock his heart into working. When he reaches a hand up to his chest, he doesn't feel his heartbeat. The second shock was the same as the first, and he wondered how many paramedics usually attempted before calling it off completely.

_One, two, clear!_

There's a sudden pain in his chest, and it knocks the breath out of him. He's gasping for air as he falls to his hands and knees, eyes wide in shock. That…that should not have hurt the way it did. He hadn't felt the shocks prior to this one…so why was there a difference?

Then he hears a beep on the machine. It's quick and doesn't last long, but it was there, and he sees the renewed hope in the faces of the paramedics. The Blue, however, is still skeptical. If it had worked, then why was he still trapped on the outside like this? If his heart was really re-starting, wouldn't he be back on the inside struggling to wake up?

Paramedics start compressions again, too afraid to shock his body again. One too many would damage his internal organs, and could potentially stop his heart for good. He knows this—he's studied these things before. He wants to turn around and look at Yata again, but he's not sure if the vanguard heard the machine's noise. Turning around now meant potentially facing that hopeful face, and Saruhiko would break in an instant to see something like that be crushed. No, eh still didn't have faith in this at all.

But when they argue and eventually give in to shocking him one more time, he braches himself for the pain, still on his knees as they prepare yet again. This shock hurts more than the last, and he feels things going fuzzy around him. It's getting harder and harder to stay awake, but now he's worried about what falling asleep will do. It could mean that he was giving in to death, accepting that this last shock did him in. However, it could also be his body calling back out to him. If he decided to go into sleep, would he wake up still alive in the real world? This was his decision to make.

Did he try to remain awake in this world, or give in to the sleep calling to him?


	3. Chapter 3: Yata

Yata hears the first, soft beep and it rouses him from the numb, emotionless state he's put himself in. He stands up quickly, trying to see over the medical team that crowded around the blue, taking a step forward to push through before two paramedics pull him back down to sit, wrapping the blanket around him again, trying to murmur calm things.

He doesn't care about what they're saying, he doesn't care that they're doing everything they can. He needs to hear another beep, another sign that Saruhiko is still in there, that he'll come back, back to this world…back to him.

He listens with baited breath to every movement and sound. "1…2…3…clear!"

_No. No no no come on Saru. Come on! Fight dammit. FIGHT DAMMIT!_

His thoughts are screaming and he _wants_ to scream but his muscles are too tense and his mouth won't open, like a statue.

"1…2…3…clear!"

His mind needs to do something, it needs to focus on something other than his rapid heartbeat and the sound of men pressing against Saruhiko's chest so hard he's afraid it'll snap. He counts slowly to himself, trying to breath evenly with each number.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9-

Beep.

Yata's head shoots up and the back of the ambulance seems to grow silent; waiting…listening.

Beep…..beep…..

It's slow, a little soft and inan instant things are happening, yelling, shouting, medical terms wash over him and it feels like time has stopped moving. Yata wishes time would stop moving.

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

_A heartbeat…there's a…a heartbeat. He's alive…he's alive…thank god he's alive!_

He doesn't realize he's crying until he feels tears slide to his chin before he releases a choked sob, some of the paramedics turning around and suddenly remembering that he was still there. They're trying to get him to leave, to meet them at the hospital in a few hours so that they can keep the blue stable.

_No! No I can't, I won't! I won't leave him!_

He tries to push his way closer, two seconds from fighting everyone in his way before he hears it.

"Yata."

He turns and doesn't know how the man knew, but he lets out another sob just from the feeling of not being alone anymore.

"Kusanagi-san."

Izumo murmurs something to the paramedics and walks over to wrap an arm around Yata's shoulders, holding him close as he gets the full details.

"Yata, come on." The blond starts and Yata immediately freezes up, about to protest before the bartender puts a finger to his lips. "Less arguing and more listening. Right now they need paramedics with Saruhiko so we're going to go to the hospital and meet them there ok? We'll go now."

He's relieved and thankful, thankful that Izumo understands, that he doesn't ask questions, that he doesn't ask why this is so important to him…why Saru…is so important to him.

The hospital seems so much farther now that he's walking, Izumo keeping a strong hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. His nerves aren't calm though and when they arrive he still doesn't get answers, sitting in the waiting room for five hours, unable to sleep or eat, too nervous. What had the paramedic said when his heart started again? _Critical condition. _They needed to safely stabilize him and something could go wrong at any moment. Just that thought alone didn't let Yata close his eyes for longer than to blink.

Kusanagi's the one to tell him how Saru is, slowly and carefully explain what a coma is and what this means. Yata listens although his mind is running through a million different outcomes for Saru, most of them not good.

"Hey, Yata are you listening?"

"Yes!" He says and lets Izumo try and soothe him, explain that Saru could wake up any moment, that from scans they've done they don't expect any brain damage. That's reassuring at least, but he doesn't want to leave…he wants to see him, no matter how he looks he doesn't care. That reminds him…he looks down ad sees the red of Saru's blood staining all of the clothes on his body, bringing with the stench of death and blood and Saru and he doesn't want it.

"Come on. You can shower and come back tomorrow when they'll let you see him ok? Come on Yata." But he doesn't want to go home and be alone to see Saru's blood on his hands over and over as he struggles to save hi and can't because he's not good enough, not smart enough, wasn't there when it happened, wasn't there to stop it.

Yata lets Izumo walk him back to his apartment and it more than a little surprised when Rikio is waiting for them in front of the door with a duffle bag. When he looks at the older blonde he shrugs. "Thought you could use some company is all." The red head notes Izumo's calm and hope that his faith in the medical staff proves to be deserving of that calm.

He showers but doesn't feel completely clean despite how he's scrubbed the blood from under his nails. He turns fitfully too as Rikio sleeps soundly, his partner's snoring enough to keep him awake had he not been suffering from anxiety.

The sun finally filters through his window and he stands up, getting changed before leaving a note for the blonde with an extra key to lock up with, leaving and making his way to the hospital much faster now that he's riding his board again.

He hates paperwork but he breezes through the visitors form, heart beating fast as a nurse leads him down a few hallways, explaining that he needs to be quiet and careful around Saru who's fragile right now. He agrees to everything, even what he doesn't hear because he sees Saru through the window to his room and everything else doesn't matter then.

Yata takes slow steps towards him, taking in his bandaged body, the IV, the various tubes along his arms and face, keeping him in stable condition. He pulls the chair up to the side of the bed and for a long moment he just takes it in, watches him simply breathing for awhile, proving that he's alive. He finally can't stop it and his hand reaches it to simply touch Saru's before carefully holding it in his. It's cold and Yata warms his hands up to in turn warm the blue.

He doesn't know how long he sits there but its hours before he looks at the clock next; it's the evening. He gets about two hours of sleep, finally a little calmer, calm enough to let his exhaustion have him. When he wakes up it's sunny again and he starts the cycle all over again; checking Saru over to make sure he was ok before simply holding his hand.

Yata's a little better by day three, going to work even though Izumo insists he doesn't have to, giving him small tasks that shorten his work days and gives him more time at the hospital. Some days Rikio comes with him or Izumo, sometimes Anna, a few random blues show up a couple times but Yata ignores them, pretended they weren't there. They didn't stay long anyway, Kusanagi keeping them updated if he remembered correctly.

By the end of the week, the other HOMRA members can tell that Yata is reaching his limit each day Saruhiko doesn't wake up, not sleeping well, only catching a couple hours a night to then work and do it all over again, not eating from his loss of appetite. He's definitely lost a few pounds.

It's been a week and Yata's trying to stay positive.

_As long as he keeps breathing everything will be ok….right?_

That's what he'll continue thinking for now anyway, his head resting on the hospital bed as he listens to the beeping of machinery and the sound of slow breathing, his hand carefully holding the other's like usual.


	4. Chapter 4: Saruhiko

As soon as the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, paramedics worked instantly in rushing him into the Emergency Room to be dealt with immediately. He was put into surgery immediately; the wounds in his side and chest closed and cleaned up. Not soon after he was moved into the Intensive Care Unit to be monitored. He was hooked up to machines and a tube was placed down his throat to regulate his respiratory system. Another machine had cords running to his temples, constantly checking for brain activity. Finally, he was given a blood transfusion to supply a bit of what he'd lost before they hooked him up to an IV to keep him hydrated.

It was another few hours after Izumo and Yata had arrived before a doctor comes out looking for anyone who might claim to be in relations to the Blue, only to have Izumo approach him instead. He begins to explain the situation, how the teen wasn't entirely stable and on support for the time being. However the surgery had been successful and they'd managed to close everything up, giving him a pint of blood, though if either wanted to donate more it'd probably be for the better.

Then came the part that, even as a doctor who had been practicing for years, he found difficult. While everything had gone okay, they couldn't be entirely sure of Saruhiko's recovery rate. They'd done multiple tests, and the Blue had scored mid to low range on most of them.

"So what are his chances of recovery?" the bartender asked in a hushed tone, to keep the vanguard from overhearing.

The white-coat frowned, as if trying to think through the numbers in his head. "Statistics can always be proved wrong." He starts off, though that doesn't make it sound nearly as good as it could have been. "The rates from the test say low, but I wouldn't be too sure. If anything, I'd say he could be responsive anywhere from a few days to a few months. The ventilation and intubation will keep him going for now, and hopefully he'll be able to manage without it after a few days, maybe a week at most. However," there's a pause, and there's a long moment before he knows how to piece this together correctly. "If he can't survive on his own after that, you might want to consider calling it."

"I don't have the right t' make that decision." The bartender interjects with a shake of his head. "'M not in charge of 'im." And while it might kill Yata inside as well, this wouldn't be his decision either. "Talk with the head of Scepter4. The kid works for 'em."

The doctor glances over at Yata, having heard about the brave kid who had tried his hardest and managed to do enough to save a life in the process. "I'd bring him back tomorrow. Let him get some rest and get his head straight. I'll make sure he gets in first thing tomorrow."

Izumo gives off a slightly awkward smile. "Thanks…will do." With that finished up, he moves back towards the vanguard, urging him out of the seat and towards home, assuring that they can come back early in the morning to visit.

—

The next few days pass with some improvement. After about two days and a few more tests, Saruhiko was able to come off the ventilation system, breathing and functioning on his own. Still unresponsive, he was left in ICU under constant watch in case anything went wrong. Someone was always in the small wing to keep things under control.

Some of the other Blues had come to visit, though rarely did they ever stay long. The air felt tense with Yata always in the room, so they made their stay short. Even Munakata had come once or twice, though he never entered the room once he saw the vanguard sitting by his Third's bedside. To him it seemed like his subordinate was in good hands. No need for him to interfere. He'd get his updates from the nurses and doctors that took care of him.

Though after a week, it didn't seem as if any more progress was being made. With the Blue still unresponsive and showing little advance in any repeated tests, doctors and nurses decided to consider moving him out of ICU and into the normal wings to free up the space. He was stable, just unable to wake up—as if his brain were enjoying the sleep too much and refused to start responding to anything that tried to stir it from its peace.

—

All Fushimi remembered was darkness

He had finally given into the sleep that was calling for him, deciding that he'd take whatever fate was waiting for him. There were so many possibilities that he wasn't sure which one was going to come true. He could wake up alive with or without memories of his out of body experience and maybe he'd have his memories of what happened to him. Or he'd move on and see what awaited him…heaven…hell? He didn't really know. All those stories he'd heard in school about what comes after death suddenly seemed wrong—like they had no real meaning other than assuring them that death wasn't so scary.

The last thing he could remember was hearing the few beeps and thumps of his heart. He wasn't sure if he had survived or not in the end. He was just trapped in this darkness. There was black in every direction he looked. He didn't understand what it was, but it was hard to move his body at all. It felt heavy, and it took too much effort to move a limb. So he lay there, floating and staring at the black all around him.

This was quite the boring death, and it was a lot of time alone. This, in the end, was not a good thing, because being alone meant time to think, and time to think meant bringing back old memories. Fushimi had always been trapped in the past, and it seemed even in death he couldn't escape it. Though the memories that popped into his head were always good ones, and it seemed that, if he closed his eyes, they practically played before him—as if he could relive the happier moments in his life.

Strange how they all seemed to include—

"Misaki…"

The ginger's gaze had shifted from the thugs surrounding them to the partner behind him, wide eyed, questioning look set in golden eyes. "I don't wanna hear it, Saru. You can scold me all you want later, but is this really the time to start?"

The bluet clicked his tongue before rolling his eyes. The two were back to back, staring down the oncoming group. "Just take your side, and I'll take mine. Next time don't drag me into it." The men around them started laughing amongst themselves, commenting about how two punks in middle school wouldn't stand a chance, or how they'd messed with the wrong group.

Oh how wrong they would be.

It took some time, and the two of them came out with a lot of oncoming bruises and cuts, but they'd managed to take down each and every one, working as the perfect team that they were. Fushimi came out with a faulty knee, and Yata came out with a sprained ankle. Each of them wrapped and arm around the other's shoulders, using each other to keep them upright. "Told you we could take 'em." Yata said with a grin, laughing at his victory.

The other teen merely sighed, shaking his head as they limped along. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't tried picking a fight with them…again. Your violent tendencies will get you in a lot of trouble one day. You could get hurt worse than today…or hell, they could kill you." All of this made him a little worried, though now was the time for scolding.

"That'll never happen." He retorts with another confident grin. "Because I know Saru will always be by my side. Just like today, you'll be there to help. I'll do the same for you, too."

Fushimi goes quiet for a long moment before speaking up again. "I don't get myself into messes like you do." He teases, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "But thanks anyways." The two break into soft laughter, though the action causes both of them to wince in pain, only to look at each other and chuckle again.

"We'll always stick with each other, right Saru?"

"Right."

Always together. That's how it was supposed to be.

Guess that was two promises he had broken.

He opens his eyes and stares into the darkness again, head lolling to the side as his eyes shut again. It was horrible to have to die and go through this for the rest of eternity. He felt more alone than ever, and the memories that played for him weren't very comforting. Even if they brought back some things he had forgotten, he'd much rather not have to sit through them time and time again; because he'd see one from his early past, and then something more recent—and the more recent hurt much more.

"Why would you betray us?"

His eyes opened wide in an instant, heart beating faster. Where did that voice come from? No…not this memory.

"Why would you join the Blues? Of all people!"

Make it stop. He didn't want to go through this. He shouldn't have to. They never talked, never settled anything. Don't make him relive his mistakes. It made his eyes sting, and his hands clench into fists so tight he would swear he'd broken skin. Though he'd been unable to feel any physical pain for a long time now. He couldn't be sure.

"What did HOMRA even mean to you?"

The questions…the accusations…the label he'd so graciously accepted onto his head: Traitor. Suddenly it just seemed as stupid as it actually was; like he'd been so blissfully ignorant to see that there were so many other ways to settle the situation. Sure leaving for Scepter4 was probably inevitable from the start—he'd seen that scenario plenty of times. It was just the way he went going about leaving was all wrong. He'd done it for the attention and to try and get Yata to see him one final time, maybe try to stop him altogether; but all he saw was Red, and Fushimi just wasn't a part of that anymore.

Now he'd be grateful to have it back.

"Just make it stop." He cried out in silence, holding back the tightness in his throat. Though what did it matter here? No one could see him; no one would ever hear him. Why should he bother holding back the emotions he'd been feeling for so long? So when he felt the first few tears slide down his cheeks, he didn't bother wiping them away, didn't bother trying to stop the flow coming from his eyes. He'd done so much wrong, and there was no way to fix it now. He'd broken all of his promises to Misaki, and there was no way to apologize for them. The same questions repeated in his head, over and over; and all he could hear was Yata's voice asking, tone strained with the hurt and betrayal that he felt. "Make it stop!"

—

One of the machines that had been still for the week it had been hooked up to the Blue suddenly whirred to life, scratching away at a piece of paper as it detected the sudden brain activity he'd been lacking so far in his slumber. Upon realizing this, one of the nurses quickly finished up the business she'd been handling in order to rush over and check the status before moving to call for a doctor. When she came back over, she took the Blue's free hand in her own (the other being occupied by Yata) checking his pulse and attempting a few of the reaction tests that she could think up.

His fingers twitched in her hand, and his other hand slowly started to close around the hand that had been holding his all week. A few tears rolled down the side of his face and onto the pillow beneath him. His breathing sped up, a large inhale followed by a large exhale. A doctor rushes in and begins helping, checking conditions before he gives the Red a small smile. "We'll get him to come to." He assures. "Just a few minutes. That's all we need."

Eyes slowly begin to open, only to clench shut again as the light stings and blinds his vision. The tears that had been held back by shut lids spill over, though the trails soon stop. A familiar voice calls out to him; and he tries his hardest to open his eyes again, only enough for him to make out a blurry figure. His glasses were missing, most like lost long ago, but he can still make out that familiar figure looming over him, the hope and happiness practically radiating off his skin.

While the nurse and doctor do what they need to, trying to get his attention, he's too focused on the Red beside him, and soon those tears start welling up again as everything that had happened suddenly hits him with a force great enough to make the breath catch in his throat. "Mi…saki…?" his voice sounds hoarse, and it burns his throat to even speak, but he has to…has to know why he's here and… "Am I…still a part…of the world?" The question comes out in a quiet whisper, voice barely present, but he wants to know if this is just a dream. Fingers close tighter around the hand with the weak strength he could muster up. It was as if letting go meant everything would slip from him; like he'd lose everything and be thrust back into his sleep.

Everything comes back, and it overwhelms him—makes him dizzy even though he's grounded on the hospital bed. His eyes fall shut again, unable to stay open any longer. As much as he doesn't want to sleep more, he can't help but feel overly exhausted again, the rest welcoming him. It feels much safer, and there's no way he can prevent it. The doctor assures that this is normal, and while he'll probably sleep through the rest of the night, he'll wake up again soon. He explains that over time, he'll be able to sustain consciousness longer, and to just give it time. But Saruhiko had broken the coma and had pulled through, and it seemed as if that was all that really mattered.


	5. Chapter 5: Yata

((I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I finally finished all of my final portfolios, essays, and final exams, and I'm currently finishing my last week of work for the school year, so that mean that we are back! To write fics! Again I am so sorry for the delay and thank all of you for your warm comments ))

It was getting painful…waiting….day after day, night after night, and it's getting to the point where Izumo doesn't know how much longer Yata can go before his body wastes away to nothing but bones.

"Why don't you take a nap on the couch Yata? You look like hell."

"No," is the vanguard's response everytime the question is asked, wanting nothing more than to return to Saruhiko's bedside and wait. Always waiting.

His heart drops when he rushes to the hospital and sees that nothing has changed, looking at Saru whose eyes are _still_ closed, tubed keeping his body going. Tubes doing more for the blue than he ever could. He takes the other's hand in his like he always does as he sits down, the only thing it seems like he can do.

_Why am I so useless? Why?! Why couldn't I….why didn't I…..why? Why?! Why wasn't I there?!_

He knows deep down that there could have been no way for him to have been there, no reason for it. Not with the way things were anyway. They hated eachother….right? They were supposed to anyway. How could he have possibly known? How could he have been by his side when every time they were within ten feet of one another, they always fought?

He's tired of fighting, tired of the way things are, tired of crying, and tired of feeling weak from lack of sleep and food. He'd tired. So tired he can't keep his head up. He doesn't mean to close his eyes but he can stop himself, head resting on the side of the bed.

When his eyes open again _he's_ in a bed, confused by the soft covers surrounding him and the cool washcloth on his forehead.

"Huh? Hey what's-?"

"Don't you even think about getting out of bed Misaki. I'll tie you in if you try."

His head snaps to the side at that voice, Saruhiko in the doorway in that all too familiar blue uniform. "Saru? Saru! Saru I-" He's cut off again.

"Stop being so noisy. You passed out stupid. You have a fever so don't you even think about trying to get up and do anything ok? I'll take care of it."

"Saru….Saruhiko I…" He starts crying, unable to stop the tears that flow down his cheeks, wetting the comforter. "Saru….Saru, Saru, Saru." It's all he can say.

He can barely see the blue's eyes widen at the sudden water works through his tears but Saru's fast to rush over and comfort, hands cupping his face.

"Shhh, shh…hey what's wrong?! Are you hurt? Are you feeling sick? Dizzy? Hot? Did someone hurt you?"

The barrage of questions is something he doesn't expect and he simply pulls Saru into a hug so tight that he actually worries about whether he's hurting the other or not.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there, sorry I couldn't help you, sorry you left, sorry, sorry sorry, I'm sorry!" He's sobbing and he can't contain himself, feelings spilling out of him as Saruhiko's hands grip the back of his shirt to keep him just as close. The hands release him and pat softly. "There there, it'll all be fine. Just relax a little ok?"

The voice is now Izumo's and when Yata pulls back it's the blonde's face smiling back at him, cigarette dangling from his lips, making him jump."I keep telling you not to worry so much. The doctors are taking care of him. Why don't you sleep. Come on, no more worrying."

"Yeah Yata-chan. Don't sweat it…it'll all work out." The face changes again and his heart twists to see Totsuka by his bedside, wearing that forever sunny smile.

"T-Totsuka-san…Totsu-"

"Don't sweat…the small stuff….r-right Yata-chan?"

The redhead watches in horror as blood drips down the blonde's face, down the face that still smiles kindly at him.

"Right Yata-chan? Rig-"

"Ahh!" He jerks away with a start and for a moment he doesn't know where he is, feeling disoriented. Everything comes rushing back and he looks at Saru, still unconscious on the bed, still breathing gently, still asleep. This time though, when he slips his hand inside the other's, he feels like Saru is the one comforting him.

The nurse looks at him from where she's changing the IV fluid and looks a little concerned. "Are you alright? Your scream gave me quite the scare. Do you need me to get you anything?" He shakes his head, knowing that it's the stress and lack of food and sleep getting to him. He doesn't get to answer though, the whir of a machine making them both turn with wide eyes, shock on both their faces.

"His brain…it's awake." The nurse is smiling as she rushes out to get a doctor, leaving Yata to continue staring in shock.

_His brain is….awake? That means….he's ok….right? Please….please…._

When the nurse is back she takes Saruhiko's pulse, taking his free hand of course. The medical staff had learned early on that once Yata positioned himself beside Saru's bed after he was done with work in the morning, there was no moving him. Taking the other side was simply automatic for them now.

When he feels Saru's hand slowly, weakly close around his own though, tears spring to his eyes as he quickly looks down at the hand then back at Saru's face.

"S-Saru? Saru can you hear me?" He reaches forward and wipes the tears away with his free hand. "Saru please."

"We'll get him to come to." The nurse assures. "Just a few minutes. That's all we need."

He's already waited a few minutes, hours, days, weeks. He's tired of waiting, needs something to keep him going before he gives up and lets himself disappear completely. He needs something to reassure him, his optimism long gone after weeks of no change and a 50/50 outlook.

He watches the other's eyes slowly open and he's never been happier to see the color blue in his life. His hand moves quickly again to wipe gently at fresh tears, soothing, doing his best not to startle him.

"Shh…Saru don't cry. It's ok, it's ok, you're ok, I'm here." Yata's smiling like an idiot, his own tears streaming down his face.

"Mi…saki…?"

A choked sob leaves Yata's chest at how relieved he is to hear that name from the blue's lips and he vows to never complain about it again.

"Am I…still a part…of the world?"

It's so good to hear Saru's voice again that he can barely get out a reply because he's crying so hard, relief making his emotion uncontrollable.

"S-Stupid…..c-course you are." He hiccups. "Y-You here with me and I won't leave you….ok?"

The blue's eyes fall shut again and stay closed, making him panic.

"Why is he sleeping again?! Why?! What happened?! He was talking five seconds ago and-"

The nurse calmly pushes him back into his chair and the doctor assures that this is normal, and while he'll probably sleep through the rest of the night, he'll wake up again soon. He explains that over time, he'll be able to sustain consciousness longer, and to just give it time.

He's too tired to ask questions, so he simply nods and calls Izumo, keeping him informed like he had asked. He's sure that information will be passed on to that damned Munakata but he's too tired to care about even that.

He'll wait, he'll wait just like he has been for the past three weeks. He'll wait as long as it takes for Saruhiko to come back to him. There's a fire in his heart again, a fire called hope.


	6. Chapter 6: Saruhiko

Another day had passed before he awoke again, things being the same as they were beforehand. Misaki was at his side, and doctors were asking him a question or two every now and again to assess his condition. After a few days exhaustion would take him fewer and farther in-between his spells of consciousness. The only thing that had changed was the area he was in. After waking the first time, doctors had moved him from ICU into a normal room in another wing of the hospital to clear and clean the space for other patients. That was all fine with him. That meant he was getting better.

And he _felt _better after a while… He felt fully functional, but any attempt to move or get up took a lot out of him, and Saruhiko found it hard to move any limb with ease. The doctors assured that it was normal for his state, and they explained the situation to him then and there. He'd been told that he had come into the hospital in critical condition and had been in a coma for a week. So the lack of mobility sounded worse than it actually was. He was lucky to have come out of his coma with just that problem alone; a problem that could be fixed with a little effort and physical therapy.

After a while they'd given him the privacy he deserved. Misaki had been escorted out, even if it was against his will. Yata fought back, wanting to stay by his side, but was eventually taken away by Izumo who told him to give it a few days. It was okay with Saruhiko—the blue didn't want to see Homra's vanguard around. He couldn't fathom why the other had even bothered to show up, or why he'd stuck around as long as he had after he'd woken up from the coma. He didn't get it. They hated each other. They weren't supposed to be friendly with each other. Enemies…that's what they were.

"He's the one who found you."

The sudden noise startled him and made him jump. He turned towards the door, narrowing his eyes as Munakata Reisi walked into the room, seating himself in one of the vacant chairs. "What do you want? Why'd they let you in? They told me—"

"You'll have your alone time, Fushimi-kun." Munakata interrupted, arms folding across his chest as he leaned back and crossed his legs. "I just wanted to talk with you for a little while. They let me in only because I'm in charge of you. Like a legal guardian, since you work for me."

Fushimi turned his head to the side. "Like hell you are…Wait—what were you saying? When you first walked in?" he asked quietly.

"Yatagarasu." The king comments back, and Fushimi feels his chest tighten at the sound of the nickname. "He's the one that found you and called the paramedics for help. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here right now." He pauses, giving his third in command some time to process. Taking things at a slow pace was necessary. Too much would be strenuous on his subordinate's mind.

"Now I need you to fill in the missing pieces of my puzzle, Fushimi." He continues, "Two weeks ago you were sent out into the field on a regular patrol. Scepter4 lost contact with you, and when you didn't return hours later a search party was organized. Homra's vanguard found you in a deserted alley, practically dead." His voice remained calm throughout everything, even though—deep down—this whole ordeal had him worried. "What happened to you?"

Fushimi blinks, staring at his Captain as the events were described. It doesn't all come back to him clearly, and he's not sure if what his mind comes up with is fact or fiction. Everything seems jumbled and disoriented, and he doesn't want to tell the story if it's not going to come out right. So he pauses for the longest time, trying to piece together anything that he can. "I don't remember…" he answers back quietly. "It all happened like you said: I went out and everything went as normal, but the next thing I know I wake up here and a week has gone by…" His fingers curl into a loose fist—just about the only thing he's able to do with his limbs at this point. "I don't have anything for you…not right now."

Munakata nods, settled in his thoughts for a moment before he stands and makes his way to the door, "Take your time. I wasn't expecting much right away. I must apologize for letting this happen. Spend your time getting better and we'll talk again soon. If there's anything you want to share I can come in at any time."

Fushimi is quiet for a long moment, but then something just doesn't click in his mind. Scepter4 organized the search party for him, right? So why was Misaki the one to find him? "Captain?" he calls out before his superior is gone. "How did he know? Why was _he_ the one who found me?" he asks, seeming a bit desperate for an answer. It still didn't make sense. Why would Yata care so much? He was the traitor, so why would Yata save a person he was meant to hate? He should have preferred Fushimi dead…

"Awashima-kun was having a drink at Homra's bar when we called her for help." And Fushimi sees a smirk appear on his superior's face—one that he didn't take too kindly. "You cost her the rest of her day off. I don't think she was too pleased with that, but she must have described the situation to Homra and they were willing to help in the search. Yata just happened to stumble upon you first." And with that he's gone, leaving Fushimi to the privacy he'd asked for, but with more questions left unanswered.

He spent the next two weeks in recovery, physical therapy sessions helping him to move again with ease. They started with his arms, telling him it'd be easier if he started there. He spent the hours rebuilding the muscles and continuously moving limbs. Nurses had told him that since he'd only been asleep for a week, the muscles hadn't loosened and deteriorated too much. It'd be easy work to get them moving again. And Saruhiko, who would normally hate working with others in any situation, was cooperative. It didn't take him long to have a working upper-body again.

His legs were a different story.

The process took more time than his arms had. It was more difficult to support your full body weight than to support a few ounces in the objects he had to pick up with his hands. The nurses encouraged him to walk as much as he could, but there was always a crutch and a wheelchair to back him up. He hated it all. It made him look weak, and it was embarrassing to be so dependent. The sooner he got home the better. Eventually he was able to walk slowly on his own without any support. The task wasn't nearly as exhausting as it had been when he first started.

He denied any and all visitors, though Munakata would unjustly use his power to force himself in to visit. That was fine with him as long as they spent the time trying to figure out what had happened to him. His real reason for keeping visitors out was so Misaki couldn't get in. He'd heard the vanguard had tried to visit multiple times, but he wasn't willing to deal with that. It still didn't click right that Misaki, of all people, wanted to see him.

As time passed, his recovery improved with each and every day. It came to a point around two weeks later where the discussion of discharge from the hospital came into conversation. Fushimi would have been thrilled at the idea. He felt trapped, always in the same room without much leisure to roam as he pleased. If he could get out and go home, then he'd surely go without a second thought.

But things didn't go nearly the way he wanted to, and suddenly second thoughts sounded like a better plan. They weren't going to let him stay alone. Fushimi, the most independent human in all of Shizume City, was going to have to stay with someone else to keep monitoring his progress. No, he wasn't going to allow it. He'd leave on his own, go home, and lock his door. No other soul would enter his home.

He'd suddenly become uncooperative on the subject, and when Munakata came to visit him next it was most definitely a topic of conversation.

"I know you don't want to stay holed up in here." The Blue King states almost immediately upon entering the room. He seats himself in the same vacant chair he would occupy anytime he visited, legs crossed and arms folded across his chest as usual. "You just need to stay with someone for a week or two while you finish recovery."

The third only rolls his eyes, gaze focused out the window and away from his superior. "Why does it matter? I've made progress enough, so I've been told."

"And if something happens to you while you're alone? What would happen then? You need someone by your side."

"You have to let me be independent eventually. I can't…I won't go with someone holding my hand." The teen retorts back, tone harsh.

The Captain sighs, finding his subordinates immature manner to be quite troublesome. "I had planned for you to come stay in the dorm for a while with one of the others, but a…different option presented itself."

Fushimi's brows furrow in confusion. A different option? What could that even mean? Taking his silence as a means to continue, the King spoke again. "We've spoken, and he's willing to put you up and help you until you're fully recovered. You won't need to come to Scepter4 for a while, still, so I figured it'd be a good idea for you two to get…reacquainted." And he smiles innocently, knowing that it's clicked in his trusted third's mind.

And clicked it did. His head snaps back towards his Captain, eyes set into a narrow glare. "No. What in the world made you think that _that_ would be a good idea?" He shook his head. This was going one step too far. "I'm not staying with him." There's no way he'd willingly take Fushimi into his home. "So what'd you bribe Misaki with?"

"Absolutely nothing." Munakata replies back and the grin is wiped from his face. "You don't seem to understand, Fushimi-kun. He found you, he saved your life, and while you were in that coma he never left your side. He's willing to help."

"I don't know why…" he mutters under his breath. "And you're actually okay with this? He and I…we're always about to kill each other. You know that as well as I do."

Munakata merely smiles, confident in the plan that had been set up. "You're in no condition to fight, and I don't think he'll attack while you're weak. I see no problem with it. It's only for a short while. You'll survive."

He looks like he's ready to leave, but Fushimi stops him. "About what happened…" He's quiet for a while, still not remembering it all. There were only small pieces coming back to him little by little. "It was a Strain…one of the ones we'd been looking for recently. I still don't remember much else…" Just like that he was done, feeling exhausted as a headache started to form. Thinking back to that accident was not something he enjoyed doing.

"Thank you, Fushimi." Munakata answered, heading for the exit again. "Don't stress too much." He was gone after that, leaving Fushimi to his thoughts and dreading the moment Misaki walked through the door to see him again.


	7. Chapter 7: Yata

Hello! First I'd like to apologize for my absence. I was studying abroad in France this summer and things were a little busy. But I am back now! And this fanfic is a gooooo! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy! 3

Things were slowly getting better…..well for Saruhiko at least. It was early in the morning and he had just come back from running home to take a shower, one of the only things he ever left the blue's side to do about every other day. He'd walked in to find Saru sitting up, nurses on either side of him taking results for various tests.

"Saru!" His whole face had brightened when he had seen him actually sitting up. "Saru! You're awake and-"

"Excuse me sir but you have to leave."

The nurse had spoken in a polite voice, smiling the entire time. Yata had thought he'd misheard her and his smile faltered a little.

"W-What…..?"

"Sir it's time for you to go now. The patient won't be having any more visitors for awhile."

Again, the woman's voice had been calm, perfect smile still in place and it had done nothing more than anger him. Why was she smiling like that? Why would she try and kick him out? Didn't she see him sitting there day after day? Hour after hour? Didn't she know how afraid and worried he was? Didn't she know how he felt?

"What? No I….I've been here every day…I'm…..Saru? Saru say something. Explain to them who I am. Saru….?"

He watched the blue sit silently, saying nothing as a couple male nurses came to assist when Yata refused to move.

"Saru say something. Saru!"

The two men had grabbed Yata's arms, restraining him even as he thrashed and kicked, starting to drag him out the door.

"No! I made a promise! I promised him I'd stay by his side! I promised! Saru!"

Their eyes had met for a split second and pain reflected back in his golden ones, confusion and pain, as he was dragged rom the room.

That was how he ended up here; on the front steps of the hospital, confused and angry and…and hurt. Saruhiko didn't….want him there? Even after all of this he…. Yata suddenly feels tired. More than tired, drained, like his body is filled with bricks weighing him down, the days of going on an hour or two of sleep finally starting to bear down on him so much that he feels sluggish as he moves slowly, putting distance between himself and the hospital. Saru….hated him so much that this wouldn't even get him the chance to speak? Not even a second glance?

He's unsure what to do…where to go from there so he just lets his feet bring him home, a place he hadn't slept in in days, and it almost feels foreign to him as he sits in his kitchen, picking at food as he tries to move past the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He promised. He promised him he wouldn't leave his side.

Saru's hatred for him should be reason enough for the vanguard to quit but….he wants answers, he wants to be certain that Saru can walk again, live the way he used to. That day, when he'd begged, cried, screamed, pleaded for Saru to wake up he'd promised not to leave his side. The day that he was hooked up to IVs, laying there still and cold….he'd promised not to leave his side. He never went back on his word and he would try until he saw this to the end.

Until then….he refuses to stop trying. The day he sees the blue patrolling the streets again will be the day he'll turn his back on him again. This time….this time he'll do it for good. Their games of fighting…..trying to kill each other….shooting insults at each other to try and bring the other down…..Yata is tired of all of it and this, the way Saruhiko had just sat there and let him be dragged away…..no more. When he's healed Yata won't pick any more fights, he won't look back.

Too exhausted to eat, he gets up and finally gives himself over to sleep, sleeping twelve hours before he wakes up disoriented. He doesn't know what day is it, still looking and feeling like crap. It's sunny out though so he figures he slept through the night. He gets dressed and notices the clock; ten am.

The redhead's out the door and on his way to the hospital, making quick strides with his tired body. He won't give up yet, not yet, not yet, not yet! Not until he's sure. When he arrives though he still has no luck getting in and after threats to call security he's back outside, sitting on the steps leading up to the building. Dammit! What did he do wrong? He looks up when he hears footsteps. What the fuck?!

"M-Munakata?! What are you doing here!?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that." the Captain retorts, stopping just in front of him. "I'm here to see one of my subordinates, that's all."

His teeth grit and just the blue king's carefree tone pisses him off.

"He's not….he won't….he's not taking any visitors." He finally says.

"He's not? How stubborn." Yata watches those violet hues turn towards the entrance. "I'll have to fix that. I must say I'm quite surprised though." Munakata's gaze returns to him. "You continue to come around here, even though Fushimi-kun is fine." A smirk graces his features. "It's shocking coming from an enemy."

"He's not fine!" He doesn't even think before the words fly from his mouth and he looks down, embarrassed. "He's….not fine. He can't walk yet and he can't remember what happened." Yata mumbles.

"But he's awake and alive, right?" Munakata gives another casual smile, and Yata can't tell if it's sincere this time. "That's all that matters, for now. He'll be on his feet soon, and we'll figure out the story soon enough. Which reminds me," The blue king's expression goes serious yet again. "I've been meaning to ask you if you saw anything that day. When you found him."

"Yeah….he is alive. No thanks to you!" Yata snaps, gritting his teeth again. It takes him a moment to calm down and he almost misses the question in the process. His eyebrows raise in surprise. "See anything? No. Just him. I didn't really look around the area. It wasn't my concern at that moment. Why?"

Eyebrows raise in shock at the verbal attack, but Munakata doesn't seem too phased by the comment at all. "We're trying to track the source of the accident. There's not much we can work with, though, unless Fushimi-kun starts to remember things. Which is why I'm here to see him."

That seems to deflate the Yata a little and he sighs. "Well…let me know if there's anything I can help with…ok? I'm already somehow involved I guess and I'm going to see this until the end!"

Another smile appears on his face, and it looks like he's thinking through something. "Will do. I'm sure Awashima-kun will keep HOMRA updated on the current situation. We will let you know if anything comes up."

"Ok. Kusanagi-san will let me know if you guys need anything then. Thanks…I guess. I never thought I'd ever be helping Scepter 4." He glances away again and kicks at a rock.

"We appreciate the assistance." Munakata starts walking in but pauses turning to him again. "I doubt they'll allow him to ban visitors for long. Maybe another time."

That alone gives him a little hope that he'll be able to see with his own eyes if Saru gets any better, if he's feeling ok. He wishes that he could just make himself not care but….he cares. He worries and cares so much he's still not really eating or sleeping well. He worries that any moment something could change to change Saruhiko's condition. Seeing him so close to death had awakened something in him, it ha made all their memories together flood through him as he had pushed down on the blue's chest, willing him to live.

He cares….and it scares him a little.

It's a couple days before he wills himself to go back, too anxious to stay in his apartment and according to Kusanagi, "Not fit to go back to work" either. So he finds himself sitting on the steps again when blue once again catches his eye.

"You're back! Is he accepting visitors now?!" The redhead's eyes are hopeful.

"Not quite." Munakata sounds apologetic.

"O-Oh…" His face falls a little. "Did he…remember anything at least? Are you here to get more information?"

"We're figuring out bits and pieces, though nothing is adding up quite yet. I'm here to check his progress, though. He's nearly ready to be discharged."

"Discharged?!" Yata's eyes widen. "Can he walk again? He's better? Does that mean he gets to go home?" He tries to keep the eagerness out of his voice and sound as casual as possible.

The Captain nods. "He can stand on his own and walk short distances. It's a work in progress but he's recovering quickly. However, I've been informed that he's not ready to necessarily live on his own yet, so he won't be going home any time soon."

"What? Then where will he go?"

"I'll have to get him back to the dorms. Someone will be able to keep an eye on him. That's another thing I have to discuss with him today."

"No!" Yata blurted the word before he could help it and pink rose to his cheeks. "I-I mean….he'd hate that….b-being at work all the time. He…can stay with me. Well if he wanted to…."

Munakata looked shocked to hear that proposal. "What makes you think I'd allow that?" he asks, sounding curious. "I know the details behind you two. Why should I trust one of my best in your hands?"

"What?!" Yata sputters. "You think I'd hurt him when he's recovering?" His eyes narrow dangerously. "Are you a king or a moron? I wouldn't…I…I just want to help him…get to where he was before. I….made him a promise and I plan to stick to it. Besides, are you planning to let a worker off for two weeks? Kusanagi-san is willing to give me the time off to make sure I can take care of him. He'd have a place to stay and meals."

"You're serious about this? I won't be taking things lightly if something were to happen." he warns, though it doesn't look like he's about to reject the idea altogether.

The vanguard glared, eyes narrowing again as he took a step towards the blue king. "don't underestimate me! I can take care of him just fine. I always…." His words fade off for a few long moments and his face falls though he tries to hide it. "I always….used to take care of him."

The King stands his ground, listening to Yata's proposal fully before speaking. "I see. If you're that honest about it, I won't find it as a problem. Though I won't force Fushimi-kun to stay with you if he says no."

"I….understand. It's just another option….I guess…"

Dammit! What was he doing!? No! He was supposed to make sure Saru was ok and then leave it at that. A small voice in his head insists that until he can live on his own, he's not completely better, and it's enough to justify his offer at the moment.

"I'll stay out here until you come out."

He watches the blue walk in and with a sigh he sits again. He never was a patient person when it came to just sitting around, always about action and getting things done, and that hasn't changed over the years. But this time…this time there is no action and he'll be good, waiting until Munakata returns….hopefully with good news.

"How sincere were you when you made that offer?"

Yata spins around, watching as the blue's captain calmly strides out, putting a cigarette between his lips, blowing out smoke.

"What?" He replies dumbly.

"How sincere were you about your offer to take care of Fushimi?" He repeats.

"Didn't I answer that already?! I said I meant it. What else do you want me to say? Did he say no? Yes?" Yata's waiting for an answer, stopping twisting nervously.

"He told me no flat out. I don't believe he means it, though."

"H-He….said no?" Shock crosses Yata's face and he doesn't do anything for a long moment but stand there and stare at the floor. "Oh. Oh I see then…I guess…that's it then. No….doesn't mean anything else."

"I wouldn't necessarily count the idea out just yet." he interrupts.

"He….said no….he said no ok?! What else could he have meant!? I can't….keep going on false hopes anymore!" Suddenly he was screaming, all the emotion and hurt pouring out of him before he could hold any of it back. He was mortified, embarrassed that it had to happen in front of the blue's king.

"He'll come to. Just give it time." Munakata finishes off what's left of his cigarette, putting it out and disposing of it. "Maybe you should visit him next time."

"Tch." He almost sounds like Saruhiko. "No visitors remember? They won't let me in."

"They can't say no forever. And if they do, tell them I sent you. It should suffice."

"Huh? You think that would work? Why would they believe me?" Yata's skeptical.

"This is a hospital, not a prison ward. It's not like security is strict."

"Coulda fooled me." Yata mumbles under his breath but he sighs. "Ok…I'll give it a shot. Thank you…again….for all of this I guess." He scratches the back of his head awkwardly, not good with thanking people like Munakata.

The king begins walking away. "I'm just doing what's best for my subordinate. I suggest you don't go in today. Try another day. Have a good afternoon." he calls as he disappears down the road.

The vanguard could do nothing but watch him and take his advice. He'd give him time to think, hope that Munakata was right about Saru's no not being final. He knew Saruhiko more than anybody, still believed that even after all this time. And he knew that the blue wouldn't want anything to do with Scepter 4's dorms. Maybe Munakata would prove to be right after all. Maybe Saru would hate his job so much that it would be more than his hatred for him.

He waits a few days before going to find out, doing what the blue captain suggested and it works. He knocks on the door before gently pushing it open and stepping in, eyes falling on Saruhiko, sitting up in bed, sitting in the same position he had been when Yata had been dragged out a week prior.

"Hey there…Saru."


End file.
